9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
How to level up
Levels Main article: Level Level (Range) (Abbreviation) Losing Self (1-12) (LS) Gathering Chi (13-24) (GC) Opening Chi (25-36) (OC) Note: You choose a role at OC1 Revolving Chakra (37-48) (RC) Raising Light (49-60) (RL) Note: You can change your role until you undergo Chi Breathing at RL12. Five Dragons (61-72) (FD) Note: Level 72 (FD 12) is the minimum level requirement for wearing Mansion of Silver Coins (White) and Wild Tower (Black) clothing. Sun and Moon (73-84) (SM) Golden Blossom (85-96) (GB) Note: Advanced Starter Clan Roles appear at GB10 and are concluded at GB12. (Patch 58) Elemental Crown (97-108) (EC) Note: at EC 6 you can finish all Road to The Dragon Quests and choose your 2nd role and at EC 8 you can wear 2nd role clothing. Floral Crown (109-120) (FC) Crimson Snake (121-132) (CS) Note: Level 123 (CS 3) is the level of the lowest level mob in the new map North Sea Icy Palace. Golden Lotus (133-144) (GL) Humble Master (145-156) (HM) Little Master (157-168) (LM) Note: It is believed that you can join an Advanced Clan at level 160 (LM 4), the former level cap as of Patch 49 Hermit (169-180) (H) Projected Soul (181-192) (PS) Note: Current level cap is level 181 (PS 1) as of Patch 79 Dissolved Body (193-204) (DB) Immortal (205-216) (I) Heaven's Gate (217-228) (HG) Note: Only available to GMs Heavenly Immortal (229-240) (HI) Note: Only available to GMs Leveling Guide Note: This is just a guide. You can level any way you want. Losing Self :LS1: Kill Foxes and only Foxes. High EXP and low chance to die. :LS2: Can kill Foxes and Scamps, but stay within the village limits. :LS3: Same as above, or you can leave the village, but beware of going too far. :LS4: Scamp hunting begins. All scamps can be hunted, but be wary of rascals. :LS5: Same as above, but now you can mob Timid Rascals too. :LS6: Now you can hunt some Arrogant Rascals. :LS7: All Rascals can now be hunted. Beware: maybe you'll find some bandits near. Stay back! :LS8: The Timid Female Thieves can be hunted, but avoid the Male Thieves for now. :LS9: The Timid Male and Arrogant Females are also an option now. :LS10: Arrogant Male and Wicked Female can be hunted now easily. :LS11: Thieves should be easy to kill, but beware the Wicked Male crowd. They will mob you. :LS12: Keep at thieves. :Chi Breathing Gathering Chi :GC1: Keep at thieves. :GC2: You can kill Small Vipers and Young Blood Wolves. :GC3: If you want, proceed to Vipers and Blood Wolves. :GC4: Time to hunt Big Vipers and Big Blood Wolves! :GC5: Keep at above, but you can kill some White Shadows Disciples and Leaders too. :GC6: Move on to White Shadows Disciples and Leaders. Alternatively, you can try Malicious Male Bandits just over the bridge in Zhengzhou. :GC7: All White Shadows Disciples and Leaders can now be killed. Malicious Male Bandits still work great. :GC8: Master of White Shadows is now open for attack. Male Bandits again ^-^. :GC9: Twinblade Ladies, Steelclub Madmen(black clans), Arrogant Bandits(both clans) or Poisonous/Venomous Iron-Clad Zombies. :GC10: Same as above. Malicious Male Bandits start becoming a little useless, but in a party of 6-8 on EXP shared you can level pretty fast...these bandits should last until Chi Breathing. :GC11: Maybe you can kill Black Shadow Disciples, but expect a challenge. You could also try Female Brigands. :GC12: If you're lucky, try killing some Senior Black Shadows Disciples, or stick with the Female Brigands. :Chi Breathing Opening Chi :Guide followup: RelentIess '' : '' :OC1: Brigands are your best bet, Black Shadows Disciples are also around your level but are slower experience as you have to "open" them by attacking the "Passers by" first. '' :''OC2: Stick with the Brigands or Black Shadows Disciples, whichever works best for you. '' :''OC3: You should now try killing Black Zombies (Watch out for the Venemous ones though!) or Leopards and Tarantulas if you are feeling brave or up for a challenge. '' :''OC4: Now it should be time to move onto Leopards and/or Tarantulas or you can just stick with the Zombies. '' :''OC5: Your next best bet are tarantulas for a bit of variety but stick with the other ones mentioned above if they are working well for you. '' :''OC6: Now from OC3 -> OC6 so far there is not much more variety available so you could try moving onto Red foxes now but they deal considerable damage. If you are taking too much damage, just move back to your previous favorite mob. (It is better to kill many small EXP values quickly than one slow kill at a time for bursts of EXP at the end of the day) '' :''OC7: You should now move onto the Red foxes. '' :''OC8: Now you should move onto Young Little Bears. '' :''OC9: Now onto the Little Bears. '' :''OC10: Stick with the Little Bears. '' :''OC11: Now you can move onto the Bears but if your having trouble you can stick to the Wild Little Bears. '' :''OC12: The Bears are now yours for a while as the blind madmen are realy tough at this level. '' :Chi Breathing '' Revolving Chakra :RC1: Giants and Twin Brutes are nearby so you could try your hand at those if you find bears boring now but they're tough. '' :''RC2: Now Bears are going to be pointless unless you want to spend hours getting no where fast, you should move onto the the Giants. '' :''RC3: Now you can go to the Twin brutes if you want or you can just stick with the giants if they work well for you. '' :''RC4: Time to... stick to the giants... '' :''RC5: Ok now change to Powerful Giants and Shadowfeind Earthworms. '' :''RC6: Just stick with the named Giants and Earthworms. The hall of the bloody Ghost is great for this! '' :''RC7: Superior Giants are now your best bet and there is a resonable gap so you'll have to grind these for a while, the best place to find these are at the base of CoF. '' :''RC8: I stuck with the superior Giants but you could try your hand at Lightning Disiples or drunken swordsmen, both tough but have around 0.08~ exp more ea, so its up to you. '' :''RC9: Unfortonatly the Superior Giants are still the best for grinding, but you can try to kill blood monks, who now are same level as you. :RC10: Now time to move onto the Drunken swordsmen, but keep an eye on your HP! Or the Lightning shadows disiples are great if your buffed. '' :''RC11: Wasted Drunken Swordsmen or Lighting Shadows Leaders are good now so stick with the named mobs of which ever mobs you chose to grind on. '' :''RC12: Masters of Lightning shadows are now good and Unconcious Drunken swordsmen can be killed along with the others of your prefered Mob. '' :Chi Breathing '' Raising Light :RL1: Iron Flowers are now a good place to start off your Raisling Light levels or you could move to the next area (Black Clans= Datong; White Clans= Jinan) and start killing Superior Lightning Shadows members but you don't get the added bonus of the Passes for CoF. :RL2: Frozen and Heartless Iron flowers are good to kill and so are Supirior Lighting shadows leaders. '' :''RL3: Supirior Lighting shadows Masters will do for now and you could also start on the Blood theives Disiples. '' :''RL4: Senior Blood theives and some Blood theif raiders might be posible depending on your class. '' :''RL5: Stick to the Supiror Blood theives or move onto the Raiders if you want. '' :''RL6: Raiders and Howling disiples and some of their supiriors are up next on the chopping block. '' :''RL7: You can stick to the Howling disiples and supiriors and raiders. :RL8: Again more Raiders further up the road should be in your range but you could move onto small Brown bears if you want. :RL9: Ok now for a hell of alot of bears as until RL11 you have no other decent EXP so knucle down for some grinding! :RL10: Brown bears, small and big depending on your class/capabilities. Alternatively, If you are a hybrid or a healer, at this level you may grind in the Cave of the Conqueror. (Warriors and nukers can start at RL12) :RL11: Ok after all those bears you'll be pretty fed up with them and unfortunatly you only have a few options now =S, Sinful and depraved Monks or Green toad demons have just entered your level range so you can move onto them if you are a healer/hybrid and can deal with higher lvl mobs but its not recomended if you prone to dieing and or not in a party if you are a non healing class. '' :''RL12: Same again folks you could switch from toads to monks or visa versa but its up to you. :Chi Breathing :Ok now you have reached the Cheng of Five Dragons, you have become an experienced player and should have learned a thing or two about the game, it is pretty pointless me continuing on as on most maps there is a path to the next gate/exit to another map, the futher along this path usualy the higher lvl the mob so you should try and look for things that are White or up to orange to grind on and realy it is quite simple, I hope this guide has helped and thanks for using it ^^ !!! '' :(All slanted work has been done by (ReIentIess) all preexisting work has been done by the origional author credits to him for the first levels and last part) '' Now you'll know how to search a leveling place, so run a bit and find something! Ennemy names colors notes Full article: Monster levels When leveling, the monsters names change colors. These colors can be used to define who you should train on. This table will help you with this, but it should be easy enough to learn off by heart. :Dark Blue...................5 or more levels under you(The easiest); :Light Blue..................3~4 levels under you(A little bit too easy); :Green.......................1~2 levels under you(A bit easy); :White.......................same level as you(No problem); :Light Yellow................1 level over you(Easy); :Dark Yellow.................2 levels over you(A little bit of a challenge); :Light Orange................3 levels over you(A challenge); :Dark Orange.................4 levels over you(Hard but possible); :Red.........................5 or more levels over you(Impossible or very hardKung Artists); Remember that colors affect exponentially your performance against an opponent in PvE; red opponents are not a good a option if melee combat is expected. Category:Under Construction